dolor, venganza y amor
by perl rose swan
Summary: ella chica buena, un accidente y el destino la hará odiar a todos los que la rodean por culpa de sus burlas y engaños por su apariencia despues del dolor ella cambiara y volverá lista para su venganza pero que pasara su el amor se interpone en su camino
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de la grandiosa Estephanie Meyer solo la historia es de mi mente **

Summary :Ella era una chica buena que viva con su hermano y padres pero un accidente y un destino la hará odiar a todos incluyendo a su amor por engañarla y burlarse de su apariencia ella cambiara y volverá diferente lista para su venganza pero el destino se cruzara y el amor de por medio ¿Qué pasara preferirá su venganza o al chico con verdes esmeraldas ? ¿Preferirá al amor o al odio? Todos humanos

Prefacio

Ya estoy lista pronto se darán cuenta quien soy yo y de quien se burlaron, pronto lo pagaran y sabrán que nadie se mete conmigo; cada burla, lagrima y cada lamento lo lamentaran, van vivir su propia pesadilla y van a saber quién se los hará pagar, a la que llamaron gorda y fea y para eso tengo este plan y nadie se meterás más con

_Isabella Swan, y seré su peor pesadilla _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola… chicos y chicas yo me he dedicado meses a leer y tengo un blog con otra historia y tengo esta idea en mente desde hace mucho tiempo y la publicaré aquí espero y les guste y me dejen review cuando reciba señal aunque sea de una vida publicaré el sig. Cap. Besos hasta pronto.


	2. 1RECUERDOS FELICES

**Los personajes son de la grandiosa Estephanie Meyer solo la historia es de mi mente **

Summary :Ella era una chica buena que viva con su hermano y padres pero un accidente y un destino la hará odiar a todos incluyendo a su amor por engañarla y burlarse de su apariencia ella cambiara y volverá diferente lista para su venganza pero el destino se cruzara y el amor de por medio ¿Qué pasara preferirá su venganza o al chico con verdes esmeraldas ? ¿Preferirá al amor o al odio? Todos humanos.

Recuerdos felices

Bella pov

8 años antes:

Me encontraba atrás de mi casa jugando con mi hermanito a que el me atrapaba; me sentía tan feliz, era muy feliz porque tenía a mi familia, a mi madre Renee Swan ella es muy buena, tiene el pelo rubio un poco corto hasta los hombros, ojos verdes y blanca y muy hiperactiva; mi padre Charlie Swan él era alto , pelo café oscuro, blanco y ojos chocolate y él es muy reservado con sus emociones; y mi hermanito Emmet Swan que lo quiero mucho, él es 2 años mayor que yo, tiene 12 y parece de 14 es muy fuerte, tiene rizos café oscuro y ojos chocolate y cuando sonríe se le forman hoyuelos, y también es muy blanco; y yo Isabella Swan soy estatura mediana, ojos achocolatados, pelo ondulado achocolatado, muy blanca y no soy delgada pero tampoco gorda y uso lentes; estaba tan concentrada en lo feliz que era con mi familia que no me di cuenta que emm me atrapo.

-bells, te atrape-dijo riéndose cayendo encima de mí

-emm quítate que pesado estas-le dije

-así, pues ya verás-dijo acercándose y lo único que pensé fue corre

Y así empecé a correr hasta que me atrapo y me empezó a hacer cosquillas

-para… emmet… por favor…-le suplique riéndome entre cada palabra

-pídeme perdón-me respondió

-está bien perdón pero para-y así paro mi hermano de hacerme cosquillas

Eran tan feliz con mi familia, porque aunque mi papa casi no estaba con nosotros por ser un empresario importante, siempre hallaba el momento para pasarla con nosotros, como la familia feliz que era y eso no cambie hasta que entre a secundaria y cumplí 12 porque aunque tenía a mi familia y podía ser feliz, ellos no me dejaban serlo…

6 años antes:

Acababa de entra a la secundaria, ya tengo 12 años y todos se burlaban de mí, a pesar de que mi hermano siempre me defendía , siempre llegaba a casa llorando por como me trataban, no tenía amigos más que a Anna mi amiga pero ella iba en otro salón y solo nos vemos en los recesos, siempre los que me insultaban eran james y victoria llamándome gorda, fea, rara, bicho y cosas así, pero afortunadamente tenía a mi familia que me apoyaba, sé que no soy delgada ni guapa pero tampoco estoy gorda, pero a eso ellos no les bastaba; y siempre me sentía tan afortunada de tenerlos y siempre deseaba estar así y nunca separarme de ellos, pero ese día ya estaba escrito…

_**Me puse a recordar etapas de mi vida, de antes como cuando era feliz, mientras terminaba de empacar mis cosas para reencontrarme con el pasado… **_

Hola chicos estoy enseñando la vida de bella en el pasado, estos son cortos pero ya viene el próximo cap. que se llamara recuerdos dolorosos y va a ser 4 años antes este va a estar un poco largo por que ya entran los cullen y después 2 años antes y así hasta llegar a la actualidad espero les guste mi historia la traía en mente y pues la publico, esto es algo que he visto y me ha tocado pero por otro motivo y se me hace tan injusto así que va ser fuerte y espero les guste

Ahora gracias a todas por favoritos, reviews y alertas te quiero agradecer miadharu28 por su primer cometario y agregarme, gracias de verdad y también a :

-cullenhistorias

Y a todas que la han leído y no han dejado comentario o favorito gracias…..

Publicare muy pronto apenas reciba señales de vida besos y hasta el prox cap.


	3. adelanto de recuerdos dolorosos y nota

Buenas noticias….

Hola, se que no le gustan las notas de autor pero se las dejo por que ya voy a actualizar esta historia, acabo de crear una y pues tambien la k tenia en blog la deje tirado, pero en el ya publike y pues me baje de animos pero les gusta mi historia asi que me dejo mi depresion, pero solo podre los fines o viernes, por que me cargan de trabajos y ahorita en realidad estoy enferma pero pues parta no perder el tiempo asi que gracias a todos los que me comentaron, me agregaron a favoritos y alerta y pues gracias de corazon y ahí les va un adelanto del SIG cap que publikare hoy mismo

Capitulo 2

Recuerdos dolorosos

_-adiós papa, adiós mama_

_-adiós cariño, pórtate bien, espera a tu hermano y nunca olvides que te amo-me dijo mi papa y me dio un gran abrazo, que fue extraño, ya que el es igual ami no demostraba mucho su cariño_

_-adiós mi niña, te amo eres muy importante para mi, nunca lo olvides, eres mi corazón-se despidió mama con lagrimas_

_-adiós no se preocupen los amo y nunca los olvidare-les prometi _

…_._

_-bueno-conteste_

_-habla a casa de la familia Swan- preguntaron_

_-si, porque?_

_-es algún familiar de los señores Swan_

…_._

_La custodia se la quedo tu tío _

_Bueno ya sabrán que paso, publico mas arratito el cap completo para que lo lean y por fa déjenme review_

_Besos cuídense y hasta el ratito _


	4. recuerdos dolorosos

Capitulo 2

Hola como están les dije que publicaría y pues acá estoy he obtenida muy buena respuesta con este fic gracias

Y los personajes son de stephanie Meyer que la admiro y la trama es mía bueno espero k les guste

Gracias en verdead a todas y todos los que han leído y les ha gustado esta historia y mi otra les agradezco cada review favorito o alerta que me dejen y espero disfruten el cap y bueno va a estar un poco triste pero espero les guste

Bella pov

4 años antes:

Siempre tenia la misma monótona rutina en mi vida ir a la escuela, casa, leer y escuela; yo no salía a pesar que mi hermano si, nada mas tenia una amiga en verdad sincera, las otros se podían pasar por ellas pero no les importaba, pero no me afecta por que siempre cuento con el apoyo de mi familia y sobre todo mis papas

Ellos querían ir a celebrar su aniversario ya que, ya que no pudieron el 5 de noviembre y ya estábamos en fechas navideñas, eso quería decir que ahorita me encontraba sola yo en la casa, por que mis papas andaban de compras para en la noche, y emmet andaba con sus amigos por que como ya tenia 16, pero siempre me quedaba con carmen , mi nana, desde que tengo memoria aunque ella andaba en asuntos de mis papas, en la noche emmet se iba a ir a una fiesta y mis papas se iban a ir a cenar a Seattle, pero ellos no me querían dejar sola en la noche, aunque estuviera con mi ana, pero yo les insiste aun presintiendo lo que podría pasar; esa noche nos despedimos mas de la cuenta en la entrada

-adiós papa, adiós mama- me despedí de ellos en la entrada

-adiós cariño, pórtate bien, espera a tu hermano y nunca olvides que te amo-me dijo mi papa y me dio un gran abrazo, que fue extraño, ya que el es igual ami no demostraba mucho su cariño

-adiós mi niña, te amo eres muy importante para mi, nunca lo olvides, eres mi corazón-se despidió mama con lagrimas

-adiós no se preocupen los amo y nunca los olvidare-les prometí casi llorando a ambos

Vi como ellos se subieron al coche desde de la entrada, mientras mi nana me tomaba de los hombros y entrábamos a la casa

Después de eso me quede muy intranquila, no sabia pero presentía que ese si era nuestro ultimo abrazo, me quede en el sofá con el televisor prendido pero sin volumen; emmet llego a las 12:30 am. a casa pero aun así me sentía intranquila, el se fue a dormir y yo me quede en el sillón mas tiempo, y no me di cuenta en que momento me dormí en la sala hasta que sonó el teléfono

-bueno - conteste un poco dormida

-hablo a casa de la familia Swan- contesto una voz de hombre

-si por que?- pregunte temerosa

-es algún familiar de los señores

-si, soy su hija

- es que lo que pasa, los señores tuvieron un accidente

- un a…cci…dente - pregunte

-si han fallecido y ocupamos que verifiquen los muertos- termino la voz

-QUE-pregunte incrédula

- lo lamento mucho pero es verdad- y con eso mi mundo se me vino al suelo

Avente el teléfono clavándolo en el espeje al lado de mi cortándome de paso

-NO, NO, NO POR QUE , EMMET EMMET-empecé gritando desesperada

- que pasa mi niña- preguntado agitada carmen, que tuvo que correr

-¿bella, que pasa?- pregunto mi hermana

-no no no no no- segui repitiendo como ida y aventando cosas

-bella

-NO NO NO NO- seguí igual- NO NO NO NO - empecé a golpear el vidrio

-BELLA, QUE PASA, PARA-me grito emmet tomándome por los hombros y haciendo que lo mirara a la cara- BELLA REACCIONA HERMANITA, POR FAVOR

-NO

-belly me estas asustando por favor , quien llamo

-emmet…mamá…papá… el hombre- empecé a hablar sollozando y con lagrimas en lo ojos

-bella que pasa con papá y mamá

-ellos… accidente… no están-empecé en un mar de llanto

-que les paso

-emmet mis papas estén… mu..er..tos-y llore desconsoladamente

-no no no no -empezó a susurrar emmet con lagrimas en los ojos

-tranquila belly todo estaré bien, no te pasara nada de eso me encargo yo

Y los dos nos abrasamos y empezamos a llorar en nuestro propio dolor de perder a la familia, nuestra familia y saldríamos juntos de esta

Después de pedir los datos donde se accidentaron y que nos quisieran mostrar los hechos, carmen, emmet y yo fuimos al hospital donde carmen verifico los cuerpos de mi papas y si eran ellos, pero murieron juntos y felices como su amor, por eso según carmen tenían las manos unidas y no las pudieron separar.

Vinieron los hermanos de papa, mi tío Carlisle y mi tía Lilian, aunque no son hermanos ellos dos biológicos de mi papa y ni ellos son, mis abuelos adoptaron a mis tíos antes de tener a mi papa y después nació mi papa, con sus respectivas familias, sus esposos e hijos, ellos nos dieron el pésame y nos abrasaron ami hermanito y ami mientras nosotros llorábamos juntos a nuestros padres

Después del velorio, se vino el entierro donde emmet y yo ya no teníamos ganas de llorar por todo lo que lo habíamos hecho en los dos últimos días pero cuando bajaron las cajas de mis padres, todos lloraban amigos de el y mamá, compañeros de trabajo de ella, empleados de la empresa, amigos cercanos y familiares y cuando todos se fueron emmet y yo nos quedamos a darles el ultimo hasta pronto, por que este no era un adiós sino un hasta pronto

-les prometo, que algún día nos volveremos haber y voy a cuidar mi hermana mamá, y voy a cuidar de ella como a tu jardín y a ti papá que cuando se le acerque alguien la voy a defender y proteger con mi vida y amenazarlo -dijo con risa melancólica

-y a ti mamá cuidare que emmet no destroce tu jardín que tato te costo armar y ye prometo papá que procurare cuidar a emmet de no hacer sus típicas locuras

-hey- se quejo

-es cierto, y prometo nunca olvidarlos por que siempre estarán conmigo, por que esto

-no es un adiós, sino un hasta pronto-dijimos los dos con una sonrisa melancólica y al mismo tiempo

Y ahora nos encantábamos afuera del despacho de papá esperando austros tíos para que se terminara de leer el testamento, pensando que si se la quedaran nuestros tíos talvez nos tendríamos que mudar y cambiar de aires aunque no me quería alejar de aquí talvez seria lo mejor

- la custodia se la quedo tu tío -dijo una voz de mujer a mis espaldas

Sin pensar que esa decisión seri el comienzo de mi pesadilla personal

Adelanto del próximo capitulo :

4 años antes

_desconocido pov_

_wow, desde que me entere de la gran muerte de charlie y renne no puedo creer que lo ultimo en lo uqe ha pasado estos 14 años sea para mi buena suerte pero ahora solo falta un pequeño obstáculo para quitar_

_Beuno ese pequeño adelantito de desconocido no deberia ser es un extra wow quien sera muchas cosa van a pasaar en verdad no se imaginan bueno la historia ha estado respondiendo bien y como hhe comentado hoy publiko pero les puedo pedir un favor podemos llegar a los 30 o mas review no es de modo de presion pero me sentita muy orgullosa de ese logro por favor comente que les parece la historia espero mañana publicar bueno besos se me cuidan y hasta el siguiente capitulo_


	5. nota muy importante leer por favor

Hola ….. Bueno chicas se se que no les gustan las notas pero es necesario y se me van a odiar odienme, bueno esto va en general para mis tres historias perdon es k la verdad ando presionadisima

CHICAS LA VERDAD NO ES EXCUSA LOS AMESTROS NOS HAN DEJADO MUCHO TRABAJO EN LOS SEMTRALES ME FUE MUY BIEN TODO LO PASE CON 10 O ARRIBA DE 9, PERO MI PROMEDIO NO FUE EL ESPERADO DE EXCELENCIA BAJE T_T BUENO SE K TAL VEZ NO LES IMPORTARA, DEPSUES SE HHA VENIDO MUCHO TRABAJO, UNA ANTOLOGIA MUCHAS COSAS Y LA SEMANA SOLO 2 DIAS TOKE LA LAP O LA COMPU DE ESCRITORIA, MI PRIMA PUES LA OPERARON Y ASI ANDUVE, LA ESCUELA UFFFFF, SALIMOS MAÑANA 21 DE DICIEMBRE Y EN VEZ DE ENTRAR COMO TODA LA REPUBLIKA POR K SOY DE MEXICO, ENTRAMOS EL 3 DE ENERO K ES ESO, ES MUY INJUSTO Y ENTRANDO SE VIENE LA MUESTRA CULTURAL DE TODAS LAS MATERIAS EN MI ESCUELA Y 2 PROYECTOS, ME CAMBIARON DE AMESTRA Y LA VERDAD SOLO HE LEIDO, HIZE EL CAPI DE dolor venganza y amor EN MI LAPTOP PERO AMI ME GUSTA MAS ESCRIBIR EN LA DE ESCRITORIO Y LO KEIRO PASAR Y NO SE ABRE ASHHH Y ME FALTA , RECUERDEN NUNCA ABANDONARE UN FIC SOLO TENGANME UN POCO DE PACIENCIA ESTE MES POR FAVOR….

DOLOR, VENGANZA Y AMOR: como es la historia k mas he tardado es la primera k voy a publika ya tengo los caps solo me falta pasarlos, ya va a ir progresando e hize un cambio de fechas pero no afectara en nada a la historia y alos capis publikados sino ayudara

Luego voy a poner una encusta a ver si cierto personaje se va o se keda pero no afectara en nada, aunk bueno me han dicho k se valla y sera lo mejor, pero sera su elleccion

Este es el k voy a publikar

GRIO DE 180 POR ALICE: queridas lo siento perdóneme este va a aser el segndo fic k publikare y pues ya lo tengo pero no se como pasmarlo bueo en este no hay ambios ni problemas aunk proximamente voy a coupar su ayuda

PRIMER AMOR ADAPTACION: chicas bella scullw ya me emando una viso lo siento ósea si puedo pero hay mucha presion por los motivos k explike al principio

Me van a decir k por k la adpate para esto, facil por k me gusta mucho escribir, es como solo un pasatiempo me encuentro conmigo misma y me alejo del exterior y se k muchos alo mejor les pasa lo mismo, soy yo la auntentika yo, no la enojona y ruda o buena y simpatica o fria y malvada soy solo yo, por eso asi k por favor no me maten noi ndada por el estilo esta historia le voy a dedicar y el principio pues va a ser parecido pero le vpoy a poner mi toke asi k por favor esperenme voy a tratar de actualizar las tres corridas o con un dia de la uno a las 2 y3, de esta semana no pasa, por favor y de nvidad una sorpresa jajajajajaajajajajajja

Por fa disculpenme ahora les voy a preguntar com kieren ke empeize el cap como bella scullw o viendo presente con recuerdos de edward y ay después la carta ustedes erogan y me avisan

BUENO DEJANDO A LADO ALS HISTORIAS VOY A PUBLIAKR MAÑANA O HOY NO SE LA VERDAD ,AÑAMA ES LA POSADA DEL TRABJO DE MI MAMA Y PUES EN LA TARDE POR FA NO SE DECEPCIONEN Y SI DE AULGUNA NO HE ELIDO SUS FICS LO SIENTO MUCHO, UBO UNO K DURE MUCHOS CAPS NO UNO VARIOS Y PUES YA LOS RETOME BUENO ESPERO NO K ME ESCUSEN K COMPREDAN BESOS CUIDENSE Y FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO LAS K YA NO SE PUEDAN METER A FANFICTION PERO BESOS Y LO MEJOR A TODOS Y NUINCA LO OLVIDEN NUCA LOS VOY A ABANDONAR

-. perl rose swan


	6. 3 dolorosas verdades

**dolor venganza y amor**

**hola mis niñas bueno lo siento la verdad dure 2 meses sin actualizar perdón pero bueno la verdad no les voy a mentir ni poner pretexto, se me fue la inspiración, de lo que tenia escrito se me fueron las ganas, y despues se me vino diciembre y como dice la nota, y si publique una historia pero esa ya esta en Word y la voy actualizar pero la semana pasada tuve un percance me rompi el dedo anular y el corazón, yo sola y con la base de mi cama, jejeje me parezco ya mucho a bella siempre me tropiezo y me lastimos mi mano derecha o mi tobillo o rodilla, jejeje y pues ni escribir podía, ahora este cap es muy largo y espero que de aquí en adelnate asi sean es de una 3000 palabras, si mas largo que todos juntos los ya publicados, jajaja y pues en las historia voy a ser lo mismo que hize en vida y engaño las voy a escribir completas yu nada mas publico por días y asi puedo publica mucho a la semana, pero los capi de ahora en adelante asi de largos van a ser y ocupo tiempo, por mientras les voy a ir subiendo para ir rápido jejejejeejejej y bueno perdónenme **

**se que el capitulo anterior muchas se entristecieron NaChiKa Cullen, se que te entristeció y gracias por todo pero esto va para ti y para todas, si esto les conmovió es la sopa después sabran lo que en verdad sufrirá, bueno no les adelantare… jejejejee bueno gracias y también a cariiito96, Judy Cullen, miadharu28, roxii cullen, shiio95 y si se me olvida alguien ya saben k las aprecio muchísimo y bueno también a los que me leen y no me dejan review pero están ahí al pendiente bueno besos y disfruten el cap**

**disclaimer : los personajes no son mios sino de stephanie meyer que la admiro y la trama si es toda mia **

Capitulo 3

Dolorosas verdades

4 Años antes:

Y ahora nos encantábamos afuera del despacho de papá esperando austros tíos para que se terminara de leer el testamento, pensando que si se la quedaran nuestros tíos talvez nos tendríamos que mudar y cambiar de aires aunque no me quería alejar de aquí talvez seria lo mejor

- la custodia se la quedo tu tío -dijo una voz de mujer a mis espaldas

-ok-conteste

Ella tomo asiento al lado mio, y me acaricio el brazo

-cariño, se que eres muy fuerte, y que todo esto lo estas llevando muy bien, y esta siendo muy fuerte hija

-si, trato lo mejor que puedo

-y no solo estas tratando lo estas logrando, se que con Carlisle vas a estar muy bien pero quiero que sepas que conmigo siempre vas a contar siempre voy a estar para ti

-gracias tia lilian

-no tienes nada que agradecer cariño para eso estoy, ahora quiero una sonrisita

-tia

-andale mi niña quien tiene una sonrisa hermosa

-hay tia ya, me vas a hacer sonrojar

-pero es cierto cariño

.ya feliz, ahí esta tu sonrisa tia

-mucho mejor

Empecé a buscar a emmet y a mi tio Carlisle

-vamos peque, yo te llevo ellos ya se fueron

-esta bien vamos

Y asi nos subimos a la camioneta de mi tia, una journey blanca, y ella me llevo a la casa que tenían mis tios.

Despues de eso mi hermano y yo empacamos nuestras cosas por que a pesar de querer permanecer en al casa de mis padres, iba a ser difícil y aparte mis tios vivian en Seattle y como no nos podíamos quedar en Phoenix ni tampoco queríamos ir a Seattle, pues nos mudamos a la mansión de mis abuelos, que era de mi tio y mi papá

Nos mudamos a forks, Washington, al principio no fuimos al instituto por que a pesar de llevarlo bien, en el fondo nos sentíamos mal con la muerte de mis padres; pero bueno en la casa vivíamos todos y pues mi tia y mi tio nos ayudaban mucho

Bueno la familia esta integrada por Carlisle cullen mi tio tan comprensivo y amoroso; esme cullen su esposa tan maternal; Edward y alice cullen, uno mellizos sus hijo, ellos un año mayor; mi tia lilian hale y su esposo John hale, y su gemelos rosalie y jasper hale, ambos de la edad de emmet.

Con mi tia lilian me he llevado bien últimamente, al igual que con todos, me tratan bien y me ayudan. Rosalie al principio no me aceptaba y por igual jasper pero eso después cambio, con los que mejor me llevaba era con alice y Edward y por supuesto mi hermanito.

Asi continuábamos, los días pasaron y a las dos semanas entre al instituto junto con mi hermanito y nos llevábamos bien, yo sabia que hablaban de el y de mi y que nos tenían lastima, pero mientras mi familia me apoyara todo iba a estar bien.

En este tiempo solo había hecho una amiga llamada angela , que era sincera ella usaba lentes y siempre traia amarrado el pelo, había conocido a mas personas pero muy superficiales.

Ya llevaba un mes en el instituto, y aunque sabia lo que decían como la huerfanita o cucaracha, lo afrontaba con no se que fuerza, pero era por mi familia, hasta esa tarde, que fue la peor de todas

Estaba recargada en los casilleros, esperando a que acabara las practicas de mis primos y hermano para ir a casa, por que ellos eran los que traian los carros, y pues todos tenían practicas menos yo, asi que me tocaba esperarlos

Rosalie iba saliendo de su practica con sus amigas

-hola-salude a todas

-que quieres- me respondió en un tono mordaz

-es que rose me quede estoy esperándolos por que…

-habla rápido no tengo tu tiempo-me interrumpió

-es que estaba esperándolos

-mira, una: todos los demás ya se fueron; dos: yo no voy a permitir que una cucaracha como se suba a mi carro, con mis amigas y tres: la calle esta muy grande para que te vallas caminando y asi hagas algo en tu vida- empezó a contar con los dedos

-pero rose…-empecé a sollozar

-rose nada, rosalie y escúchame bien, te puedes ir a casa caminando y si quieres cuéntales el chisme que te deje aquí pero te arrepentiras-me amenazo y dio media vuelta y ahí pude observar a alice, que vio todo pero no me ayudo, rosalie y sus amigas junto con alice salieron al estacionamiento y se montaron al bmw y partieron, este era un problema al ser la mas chica, que no podía tener un auto

Pero a pesar de eso, empece a caminar por los pasillos del instituto, ya que, era cierto lo que dijo rose… rosalie que ya no había nadie, Sali y hacia mucho frio, tendría que caminar unos 2 km para poder llegar a la casa, mientras empezaba a caminar me puse a pensar y silenciosa lagrimas empezaron a bajar por mi rostro, yo prometi que iba a ser fuerte, pero esto me revasaba como mi familia era, en los que se habían convertido

Aunque, pensándolo bien obviamente tendrían que cambiar, ellos son hermosos, incluido mi hermano, rosalie una rubia guapísima, ojos azules, alta y con buen cuerpo, blanca pero un buen tono; alice aunque estuviera a falta de estatura, parece un duendecillo muy fino con su pelo negro hacia todos lados y sus ojos azulados como mi tio e igual de blanca que rose; Edward, alto musculoso y fornido pero en la perfeccion, ese rostro recto y perfecto y unos ojos verde esmeralda, como mi tia e igual de blanco que su hermana; jasper, gemelo de rose rubio con esos ojos azules como el mar, alto musculoso y fornido como Edward e igual de tono de piel que su hermana; y mi hermano alto y musculoso como un levantador de pesas, con su pelo café chocolate, sus ojo chocolates, heredados de papá, y sus hoyuelos cuando sonríe, que le hacen parecer un niño, claro y como olvidar lo demasiado blanco que es debido a la sangre albina de mamá; como siempre ellos altos, guapos y delgados, son capitanes de grupos deportivos, inteligentes a su manera, en cambio yo, no estoy muy alta, mi cabello color chocolate oscuro es una maraña, sin brillo, no soy una delgada pero tampoco gorda, uso lentes soy, tal vez lo único especial que pudiera tener es mi sonrojo que me hace ver coloraditas las mejillas y mis ojos, de un color gris azulado, una combinación de mi abuelo y mi mama, pero son opacos, sin brillos ni luz propia _**(nota: si, me equivoque en el capitulo 1, pensé que si lo había puesto, pero ese es el color de ojos de bella, es que me encantan eso ojos y personas blancas con ese pelo, ahora equivoque con renne ella los tiene azul con un toque de verde, y el abuelo de bella de parte de Charlie, que los tenia gris, pero no cambian ni emmet no Charlie ya que la madre de Charlie los tenia como su hijo) **_y tan blanca como mi hermano pero de ahí en fuera soy una chica una chica normal y corriente

Estaba caminando por la carretera y empezó a llover, ya llevaba unos 15 min caminando y me faltaban como una hora mas, cuando pasa una furgoneta con los idiotas de mis compañeros, mojándome por completo de un charco y gritándome

_¡cucaracha! ¡nerd cuatro ojos!_

No los voltee a ver y segui con mi mirada en alto, continue caminando mientras recordaba los momentos felices con mi papa

_Tenia cuatro años y estaba jugando en el jardín trasero cuando veo a mi papi corro hacia el y me cargo y me empezó a dar vueltas y me cargo en su espalda y empezamos a jugar y el me hacia cosquillas y despues nos sentamos en el césped y estábamos viendo el atardecer como se escondia en los árboles del bosque, cuando una mariposa se paro en mi nariz, yo me asuste pero despues me di cuenta uqe la mariposa no me iba a ser nada, asi que la agarre con mi dedito índice y la mariposa se paro allí, era negra alrededor pero pero sus alas eran de color azul-grisáceo, como mis ojos, y me la quede observando y mi papí también_

_-ves la mariposa hija_

_-si_

_-tu eres como ella_

_-¿yo?_

_-si mi amor, solo que ahorita estas en un capullo y cuando seas mayor vas a ser una hermosa mariposa_

_-yo papi_

_-si amor_

_-pero cuando _

_-espera al tiempo princesa_

_-y despues que va a pasar_

_-ves a la mariposita en tu dedo_

_-si_

_-pues va a llegar el momento en que vas a ser fuerte y vas a volar_

_-pero y si no puedo _

_-vas a poder y vas a tener ayuda_

_En eso el viento soplo y la mariposa empezó a volar_

_-y asi mi princesita va a volar un dia_

_-si papi_

_-si mi princesa y yo te voy a cuidar_

_Y asi paso la tarde entre risas y risas, hasta que empezó a llover y entramos a casa_

Empece a recordar aquella tarde cuando tenia 4 años, y espero un dia poder ser una mariposa y poder volar de este infierno, por que aunque tu hay no estas aquí yo sigo confiando en ti y se que algún dia lo sere y tu me vas a cuidar papi

Sonreí con melancolía, y ahora mis lagrimas ya no se distinguían por que la lluvia cada vez se hacia mas fuerte y a mi todavía me quedaba un buen tramo por caminar, y asi segui recordando para que no sintiera mas el frio de forks

_Tenia unos 8 años y estaba en el despacho de papa, el estaba atendiendo una llamada telefónica y yo estaba sentada en su silla, me encantaba el despacho me hacia sentir como en casa y estaba leyendo un libro, por que a pesar de estar chica me gustaba leer, deje el libro y vi a mi papá lo admiraba por manejar una empresa, aunque a mi mami también por su empresa pero siempre me gustaba compartir tiempo haci con mi papá, en cambio a emmet le gustaban mas los edificios_

_-hola peque- se sento y me sento en su regazo_

_-hola papi_

_-perdón pero era una llamada importante_

_-no importa papi, me encanta verte trabajar_

_-asi_

_-si y un dia quiero ser como tu_

_-¿Cómo yo? Y por que no como tu mami_

_-por que no me gusta mucho la moda –le susurre en el oído- pero no le digas a mami_

_-jajajaja, hay princesa no se lo dire, pero, enserio quieres ser como yo_

_-si papi, y trabajar en el despacho y manejar bien el negocio_

_-mi amor- me miro orgulloso- pues todo esto un dia va a ser tuyo_

_-enserio papi_

_-si princesa y tu lo vas a manejar bien_

_-gracias papi-y lo abrase_

Segui recordando mientras caminaba, me gustaba pasar mucho tiempo con papá en el despacho y siempre he querido y se que algún dia sere como el

Segui caminando y ya podía ver la casa, donde todas las luces estaban prendidas, ya estaba entrando por el camino de tierra y llegue

Cuando entre solo estaban Edward, Emmet y mi tía, que en cuanto me vieron llegar se abalanzaron sobre mi haciéndome preguntas

-bella por que no nos esperaste o llamaste-me reclamo emmet

-si los espere

-no, cuando salimos no te encontramos y nos tuvimos que regresar y rosalie con alice se iban a quedar a buscarte, pero las llamamos y nos dijeron que no te encontraron-contesto Edward

-si bells, donde estabas hermanita me asustaste- me abrazo emm

-ven hija, vamos a que te bañes por que te puedes enfermar-me hablo esme

Y me puse a pensar, que Emmet y Edward parecían muy sinceros, y que a lo mejor por juzgar la amenaza de rosalie ellas fueron las que me dejaron tirada, y asi Sali de bañarme

Y empezó a pasar el tiempo y ya llevaba dos meses en el instituto, desde aquella pelea con rosalie no les he vuelto a hablar, despues alice me dejo de hablar, solo lo necesario en la casa, pero nada mas, le siguió jasper que ya no se me acercaba y solo me hablaba en ocasiones especiales pero la que nunca me dirigió ni el hola fue rosalie; los chicos se daban cuenta pero emm y ed no preguntaban, ellos eran los únicos que me hablaban y siempre me andaban animando y con ellos me iba y regresaba del instituto, claro y siempre que me molestaban me defendían y asi con todo el tiempo que paso faltaba poco para mi cumpleaños número 15

Mi tia esme y sobre todo mi tia lilian estaban muy emocionadas por mi cumpleños, pese a que ni alice, jasper o rosalie me hablaban ellas si, me querían y me consentían mucho, claro que yo no quería una fiesta solo lo quería celebrar con mi hermano y Edward y claro mis tios, asi que logre convencerlas de que no hubiera ni fiesta, ni pastel ni regalos

Y hoy, era 13 de septiembre, mi cumpleaños y era viernes afortunadamente, baje a desayunar y vi que ya no se encontraba alice, pero cuando llegue estaban esme y Carlisle junto con emm y ed, y claro me cantaron las mañanitas y me dieron sus regalos, aunque les dije que no, me los dieron, Esme y Carlisle me dieron libros y Emmet me regalo un videojuego, aunque no se para quien era si para el o para mi, y Edward me regalo un disco de mi música y su música favorita, asi como también la que el toca en el piano, por que no se los he dicho, edd toca el piano muy bien, y entre ellas iba mi nana, la canción que el me compuso, y asi sin mas los tres nos fuimos al instituto en el jeep de mi hermanito

En el instituto aunque ya no se burlaban de mi en frente de edd y emm pero detrás de ellos me molestaban sobre todo rosalie y alice y su sequito de idiotas, incluyéndolas por que toda la inteligencia que tienen la usan para molestar a los demás

Asi paso el tiempo y el 20 de noviembre fue cumpleaños de Emmet, que ya cumplia sus 17 años, claro que el si quizo su fiesta a la que fui, pero me regrese con Edward, ya que se la habían organizado mis tias, alice y rosalie en un pub concurrido y pues a mi no me gustaban esos lugares y Edward se quedo conmigo pero despues lo celebramos en familia y fuimos a visitar las tumbas de nuestros padres

- mamá, papá ya estamos otra vez aquí, miren ya tenemos 15 y 17 años y como se los prometi e cuidado a mi hermanita, aunque no he podido yo cuidar tu jardín mamá pero hay alguien que lo cuida

-papá, mamá hola, si cuide a mi hermanito y me he estado acordando de ustedes y los he necesitado y como les prometi trato de ser fuerte y no derrumbarme y hasta ahora lo he conseguido y me he acordado de ti papá, cuando me explicaste lo de la mariposa y los momento en el despacho, trabajando mano a mano y espero pronto ser una mariposita

-a mi cada vez me gustan los edificios creo que querre ser arquitecto y le dejare el manejo de los negocios a bells al cabo le gusta

Y asi estuvimos platicando con ellos, de nuestra vida de la escuela y de todo hasta que paso como una hora y nos despedimos

-bueno ya nos vamos que se nos hace tarde y debo cuidar a bells

-si pero pronto vamos a venir otra vez y les contare mas

-se pero recuerden que nunca es un adiós

-sino un hasta pronto-terminamos los dos juntos

Sigui pasando el tiempo y los únicos que me hablaban eran Emmet y edward, claro, y mis tios

En la escuela siempre jessica, lauren, alice y rosalie me molestaban y Mike, Eric, Tyler de los chicos, claro siempre me defendia mi hermano y mi angel, si mi angel es Edward, ahora se habían unido kate, irina y tanya que eran las alumnas nuevas y concidas e mi familia, asi que siempre las veía por la casa y molestaban y con todo esto segui siendo fuerte y pasaron dos años, sufriendo todo pero me callaba, por que esa era la verdad no me querían pero a mi me deberían de importas los que me querían y no los que me trataban con indiferencia, siempre apoyando con mi dulce hermano y primo, que me ayudaban, pero, para mi siempre tiene todo que acabar y justo fue ese dia…

Hola… ´perodn por no actualizar pero ahora si volvi y espero tener esta historia terminada en un mes mas antes de marzo o en marzo y son muchos caps, asi que me quiero apurar igual con mis otras historias pero a la que le calculo ir mas rápido es vida y engaño por que esa l escribi en Word y no en libreta

Espero que les haya gustado el cap lo escirbi y me la pensé en cortarlo o no, pero decidi que no ya que tengo rato sin actualizar, y espero me perdonen y que les haya gustado y solo les puedo decir aquí ya viene una parte buena donde ella se va! Ya pero que la habrá orillado a irse jajajaj eso lo sabran por ahora un adelantito del cap

Infierno personal…

Todo se volvió un infierno solo dos personas me apoyaban y una de ellas mi angel

….

-debes aceptarlo, solo mirala

-si, pero

-nada, nos tenemos que deshacer de ese problemita

…..

Lograron destrozarme pero no del todo, tal vez se iba bella pero no por cobarde, sino que volvería Isabella

Que tal la parte final del delanto me encanto, se va bella pero vuelve isabella se oye como de una persona fuerte, jejejej ya se va y depsues ya se van a acabar los tiempos pasados y llega el presente pero les tengo una sorpresita jejejejje bueno muchas jejejejejejejeje

Espero que les haya gustado y me pueden dejar su comentario para matarme por tardar o para ver su opinión y me avisan si quieron los caps asi o mas cortos

Besos y se me cuidan


	7. aviso!

lamento informarles que si regreso nuevamente a FF no es para subir un nuevo capitulo, sino para darles esta noticia tan importante:

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. No sé que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agregó?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Seredar. Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Criistal plateado darky1995, katuiska cullen swan, perl rose swan,

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya saben, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema (Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

por favor chicas/os ayudenos a expandir este mensaje.

desde ya muchas gracias

¡NECESITAMOS VUESTRA AYUDA!


End file.
